


Can I pick?

by multi_fanfav



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Post Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, hurt comfort, ladrien, post relationship, seriously, why does this fandom have 4 ship names for 2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fanfav/pseuds/multi_fanfav
Summary: Right now, I don't know whether I want to kiss you or throw you off a bridge.Can I pick?...................................................................................................Chat Noir continues to put himself in danger for Ladybug, and she's not happy.Written for a prompt to write 500 words in 20 minutes.





	Can I pick?

Ladybug dived off the building just in time to escape the claws of the Wolf, an akuma who had razor sharp nails that when you come into contact with, then turns you into a werewolf. Her heart was racing as she sped along the streets of Paris, frantically looking around for her partner.

“Come on, where are you?”

She yelped as the Wolf came dangerously close to scrapping at her side. She mumbled a curse under her breath, unravelling her yoyo to lasso the akuma around its middle. Using all her strength, she flung it to one side, and then continued running. With the monster now dazed and momentarily occupied, she could gain a few extra moments to run. 

“Hello, milady.” She didn’t even flinch as the black cat started running in sync with her on the roof of a building. 

“Save the chatter for later, Chat.” In her head, she giggled at her own pun, before focusing on what was in front of her again. The two came to a stop in front of about a dozen werewolves. “You take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right.” She barely even ordered before she threw herself into the hoards of wolves that awaited her. 

Caught up in the chaos around her, Ladybug failed to see the Wolf coming straight for her back. “Ladybug, watch out.”

She just had enough time to turn around to see as the akuma stretched his hand out towards her, right for her face. She closed her eyes, accepting defeat, until she was knocked to the ground far away from the attack. 

Chat Noir had pushed her out of the way, and in doing so, had been clawed right at the shoulder. 

Ladybug would never forget the sound he made as he dropped to the ground. “Chat!” 

She rushed towards him, but he put his hand out to stop her. “No, go.” He struggled out. 

In a frenzy of rage and frustration, she took out the remaining werewolves before turning to the Wolf. 

She scowled as she leapt over his attack, grabbing the collar that was clutched in his hand, before tearing it in two. She pulled out her yoyo to de-evilize the butterfly, in a rush she had never experienced before. 

Without even checking on the victim, she sprinted over to Chat Noir, who was now struggling to stand up. “Chat, are you okay?” She placed her hand on his injured shoulder, gentle.  
He grimaced slightly. “I’m okay, your magic fix all healed most of the damage. It’s just sore now.”

She growled. “Right now, I don’t know whether I should kiss you or throw you off a bridge.”

He smiled weakly up at her. “Can I pick?”

She rolled her eyes before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “How many times have I told you not to risk your life for mine?”

“You’re my Lady,” he whispered softly. “How could I ever live with myself if I chose to do that?”


End file.
